Kuriboh (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
'''Kuriboh Hierarchy:(Fey) '''Common = Lower Class (Low Tier Power) '''Gemini = Middle Class (Mid Tier Power) '''Fusion = Upper Class (Most Powerful) '''Leader: '''Classes: '''Favors: ;Kuriboh Commons ;Kuriboh Geminis ;Kuriboh Fusions ---- Data Dump Kuriboh Hierarchy: Common: Everything else Gemini:Winged Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh LV9 Fusion:Kuribohrn Leader: Winged Kuriboh LV10 Classes: Classless, Psychopath,Questioner, Alcoholic Lore:The species is considered one of the most iconic elements of the land. Each type only appears in certain lands.Kuribohs are small, round, and hairy creatures, with fleshy, green paws. They long for affection, but merely end up injured in the process. Kuribohs are known to be greedy and may randomly steal an item from travelers who cannot catch them in time.Kuriboh roughly translates to chestnut person and they have been known to self destruct when felt threatened too much. Common Stats: Armor Class 7 Hit Points 10 (1d4 + 1) Speed 20 ft., Climb 10 ft. , Swim 5 ft, STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 6 (-2) 12 (+1) 12 (+1) 3 (-4) 8 (-1) 6 (-2) Damage Vulnerabilities bludgeoning Damage Immunities: None Condition Immunities: None Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 6 Languages understands the languages but can't speak any Challenge 0 (10 XP) ACTIONS Tackle. Melee Weapon Attack: +0 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 1 bludgeoning damage. Clear Kuriboh Junkuriboh Kuriboh Kuribandit Kuriboh Token Linkuriboh Rainbow Kuriboh Relinkuriboh Sphere Kuriboh Kuribah Kuribeh Kuribee Kuriboo Kuriphoton Kuribabylon Wretched Ghost of the Attic Kuribon Gemini Armor Class 14 (natural armour) Hit Points 80 (15d8 + 10) Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft., swim 30 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 17 (+3) 14 (+2) 15 (+2) 12 (+1) 11 (+0) 15 (+2) Saving Throws Dex +5, Con +5, Wis +3, Cha +5 Skills Perception +5, Stealth +5 Damage Immunities: Poison Senses blindsight 20 ft., darkvision 90 ft., passive Perception 7 Languages Common Challenge 5 (1,800 XP) Flyby. The Winged Kuriboh doesn't provoke an opportunity attack when it flies out of an enemy's reach. Keen Hearing. The Winged Kuriboh has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing. Daylight Camouflage. The Winged Kuriboh has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made at afternoon or evening. ACTIONS Multiattack. The winged Kuriboh makes three attacks with its claws. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage. Tail. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage. When a creature no more than large size gets hit, it must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or is knocked prone. Elemental Breath (Recharge 5-6). The Winged Kuriboh exhales his elemental type in a 30-foot line that is 5 feet wide. Each creature in that line must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 40 (9d8) this Winged Kuriboh’s elemental type damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Swoop. (Recharge 2-3)The winged kuriboh can only use this attack if it begins its turn in flight. The ahool flies low over a target, slashing it with its hind claws before flying away. The winged kuriboh uses up to its full movement towards a target, makes one claw attack with advantage on the attack roll or one grappled check with advantage on the roll, then uses the Dash action as a bonus action to fly away. Any opportunity attacks made against the ahool when it uses this action are made with disadvantage Winged Kuriboh:Gemini:Lore Winged Kuriboh LV9:Gemini:Lore Kuribohrn:Fusion:Lore: Supposedly belonged to Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn until it ran away from him. It is the ultimate form of a base kuriboh could ever be. Many confuse it as a kuriboo wearing a helmet. Armor Class 15 (plate armor) Hit Points 150 (20d12 + 140) Speed 40 ft., fly 50 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 28 (+9) 20 (+5) 24 (+7) 23 (+6) 23 (+6) 24 (+7) Saving Throws Int +8, Wis +8, Cha +8 Skills Athletics +7, Perception +6 Damage Resistances radiant; bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities necrotic, poison Condition Immunities charmed, exhaustion, frightened, poisoned Senses blindsight 60 ft., truesight 120 ft., passive Perception 15 Languages all, telepathy 120 ft. Challenge 20 (25000 XP) Divine Light Weapons. Kuribohrn's weapon attacks are magical. When Kuribohrn hits with any weapon, the weapon deals an extra 5d8 radiant damage (included in the attack). Speed to Levitation. When once per a turn when the Kuribohrn unable to fly it can transfer its speed stat to flight. Lie Detector. Kuribohrn knows if it hears a lie. Innate Spellcasting. Kuribohrn's spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 21). Valiance can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components. Magic Resistance. Kuribohrn has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. ACTIONS Multiattack. Kuribohrn makes two valiantium blade attacks. Kuribohrm’s Blade of Revealing Light. The Kuribohrn constructs a blade made of light and does a Melee Weapon Attack: +15 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. Hit: 30 (6d6 + 9) slashing damage plus 22 (5d8) radiant damage. Flying Blade of Revealing Flight. Kuribohrn releases its blade to hover magically in an unoccupied space within 10 feet of it. Kuribohrn can then mentally command it as a bonus action to fly up to 50 feet and either make one attack against a target or return to Kuribohrn's hands. If the hovering sword is targeted by any effect, Kuribohrn is considered to be holding it. The hovering sword falls if Kuribohrn dies. Healing Touch (4/Day). Kuribohrn touches another creature. The target magically regains 34 (7d8 + 3) hit points and is freed from any curse, disease, poison, blindness, or deafness. Leader: Winged Kuriboh LV10:Fusion:Lore: This kurioh has knowledge from the Lightsworns making it very intelligent compared to other beast like creatures. Armor Class 20 (Plot armour) Hit Points 150 (15d8 + 10) Speed 60 ft., Fly 60 ft. Climb 30ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 17 (+3) 14 (+2) 15 (+2) 12 (+1) 14 (+0) 12 (+2) Saving Throws Dex +5, Con +5, Wis +3, Cha +5 Skills Perception +5, Stealth +5 Damage Immunities: Poison Senses blindsight 20 ft., darkvision 90 ft., passive Perception 15 Languages Common Challenge 30 (155, 000 XP) Flyby. The Winged Kuriboh doesn't provoke an opportunity attack when it flies out of an enemy's reach. Keen Hearing. The Winged Kuriboh has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing. Daylight Camouflage. The Winged Kuriboh has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made at afternoon or evening. Lie Detector. Kuribohrn knows if it hears a lie. Innate Spellcasting. Kuribohrn's spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 21). Valiance can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components. Magic Resistance. Kuribohrn has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. ACTIONS Multiattack. The winged Kuriboh makes three attacks with its claws. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage. Tail. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage. When a creature no more than large size gets hit, it must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or is knocked prone. Elemental Breath (Recharge 5-6). The Winged Kuriboh exhales his elemental type in a 30-foot line that is 5 feet wide. Each creature in that line must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 40 (9d8) this Winged Kuriboh’s elemental type damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Swoop. (Recharge 2-3)The winged kuriboh can only use this attack if it begins its turn in flight. The ahool flies low over a target, slashing it with its hind claws before flying away. The winged kuriboh uses up to its full movement towards a target, makes one claw attack with advantage on the attack roll or one grappled check with advantage on the roll, then uses the Dash action as a bonus action to fly away. Any opportunity attacks made against the ahool when it uses this action are made with disadvantage LEGENDARY ACTIONS The can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Move. The Winged Kuriboh moves up to his speed without provoking Opportunity Attacks. Detect. The Winged Kuriboh makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Healing Revealing Light Regeneration (Costs 3 Actions). The Winged Kuriboh can regains 25 hit points at the start of its turn. This feature does not activate if the winged kuriboh is incapacitated. Elemental Breath (Costs 3 Actions).